Baekmorae
Baekmorae is the leader of the main villain organization, KNIFE. His goal is to get Raptor, a Hero from SPOON, to love him back after she rescued him. Appearance He has white hair and dresses in an all-white suit, along with the bandage that covers his eyes are white, despite wearing a bandage, this does not mean his vision is damaged in any way. When the bandages are off, he is revealed to have orange eyes. Personality As a villain, he is accustomed to murder and can be serious when he wants to be. However, he is mostly childish and jokes around during inappropriate moments, which is often the reason for Medusa to beat him up. He is most vulnerable in front of Raptor, who is the object of his affections, therefore he wishes to eliminate Haze and take his place. Background He had a surprisingly pleasant life growing up even though he lost his parents as a baby. Orphaned, Baekmorae was equally loved by the owner and by the other children, in addition to living in a well-developed town. While he was growing up in an orphanage, a scientist noticed his purification powers and decided to use him for the military project of immortality. Baekmorae's life started to be manipulated by the scientist, and he was enlisted in the immortality-experiment facility working under the scientist. He was then ordered to watch the experiments, who were mostly mixed humans. Under immense emotional pain, he was then manipulated by the scientist to actually be one of the experiments. The research facility is broken into and destroyed by a team of assassins, which Raptor was apart of. Raptor stabs Baekmorae's Teacher causing him to come out of his cage. Baekmorae then kills him himself before attempting to take his own life. Raptor stops him because she does not understand why he would do that; he explains that he does not feel like himself, because he feels happy that he killed the man he admires. Raptor, not fully understanding, tells him to live on because he will probably have days as happy as today. This incidence created an infatuation for Raptor. Once she leaves he murders everyone in the research facility except for Medusa and Orca and asks for their help to achieve his goal. He begins to visit Raptor's camp and bring her gifts as well as invite her to spend time with Medusa and Orca (this can be seen in the children's day special). The two grow close and spend every day together. Baekmorae eventually learns that Raptor's boss physically abuses her and kills him. Coincidentally Raptor was going to kill him at the same time, the two bury his body and Baekmorae asks if she is scared of him which she denies, as to her he is far more important. This leads Baekmorae to believe that Raptor would forgive him for even the most unforgivable crime. He attempts to comfort her when she grieves over her boss' death however it does not feel like comfort to her. Once she recovers, Medusa tells him it is probably because she is young so she will recover fast, which is false, Baekmorae takes this comment to heart. In order to have her full attention, he has his employees kill Raptor's friends and set off a bomb in the camp. For unknown reasons Stell survives. The bomb, however, does injure Raptor and paralyzes her bottom half. Overcome with the guilt he murders his own employee. He also tries to comfort Raptor but saying that she has him and that he will never leave before Haze and Stell appear. Baekmorae becomes jealous of Haze the moment he makes Raptor laugh. Haze also tells Raptor the truth about Baekmorae causing her to confront Baekmorae in disbelief. He does not deny anything but says that he could not allow her to recognize her friends because he loves her. However, this only makes her despise him. He is last seen being taken away by the police, crying as he apologizes to Raptor. Story He is shown as the main antagonist of the story, causing many problems, such as lighting a building on fire, or murder. Powers *'Purification:' He can cleanse anything he touches, ranging from pollution to bloodstains, this can also affect spiritual phenomena as he did to cancel out the multiple curses Haze put on him. This also gives him immunities toward all diseases. However, since he is unable control his power, it is regarded as a part of his constitution. * Enhanced Body Capabilities: Having undergone numerous experiments, he now has superhuman strength, agility, and stamina. Trivia * Baek in Korean means "white" or "one hundred". This name was probably given to him because his whole character is based on the shade, white. * He wanted to be a teacher when he was younger but ended up being a scientist after The Teacher convinced him. * The name "Morae Baek" is a translation error, in this universe, no one has last names but it seems the translator got confused since he is sometimes called simply "Morae" as a nickname. The author has compared it to Elizabeth going to simply "Beth". * Originally his eyes were going to be pink instead of orange, however, this was changed as the reactions were "It looks gay". He also would not look as menacing with pink eyes. * He is a vegetarian. * He is older than Medusa but it is unknown if he is older than Sewol. * Unlike the rest of his clothes, his underwear is not white. * The only person in KNIFE who respects him is Lady. * Medusa had a decent relationship with the past, however, once she found out he was a pedophile via his attraction to Raptor, it seems that she was disgusted beyond belief. * He is shown to be fond of cats, having them in his bedroom and caring for one when it licked a piece of metal. The attraction is likely due to Raptor being a cat hybrid. Gallery Baekmorae Young.png Baekmorae Testing.png Baekmorae Child.png Baekmorae debut 2 .png Baekmorae debut.png Baekmoraestat.jpg Baekmorae ending.png Baekmorae Crying.PNG Young Baekmorae.PNG Baekmorae face.png Baekmorae.jpg YoungBaekmoraeChapter40.png|Baekmorae when he was younger Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:KNIFE Category:Villain Category:Incomplete Category:New Infobox Needed Category:Deceased